Camping Trip (Stuck)
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: Tori and her friends invited the ICarly gang to go camping with them for spring break, while Kacey and Hayley along with her cousins Hanna and Zoey and Dustin along with their friends are coming along for the ride, find out how they managed to get stuck in the middle of nowhere where they found out they are in the middle of some island of some sorts? Island of Lost Dreams? R/R


Summary: All six schools are heading to the same place Island of Lost Dreams where nobody ever heard of this place, what's going to happen when Hayley, Hanna, Zoey and Dustin who are cousins find out that there's some places that aren't explained where they got stuck and find themselves the recarnation of their ancestors from before, along with the rest of their friends.

Victorious (Beck & Tori) & ICarly (Griffin & Carly)

Beck Oliver and Tori Vega – couple [Beck and Tori are the spin age of their ancestors from the 1980's)

Andre Harris and Jade West- 2nd couple [Andre and Jade ancestors were their beau of Tori and Beck's from back then]

Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine- 3rd couple [Robbie and Cat ancestors were also best friends with Beck, Tori, Andre, and Jade ancestors until they all died from a tragic accident]

Griffin and Carly Shay –couple [Carly is the spin age of her great ancestor mostly her grandmother from the decade and Griffin is the opposite what she expected]

Fred Benson and Sam Puckett -2nd couple [Sam and Fred are also Carly's best friends just like their ancestors]

Spencer Shay and Trina Vega-3rd couple [older siblings to Tori and Carly but they have little in common except being very protective with their love ones and friends]

The Troop [Jake and Hayley] & How to Rock [Zander and Kacey]

Jake Collins and Hayley Steele -couple [Jake and Hayley's ancestors are good friends in the story who ended up together despite how they are merely opposites]

Kirby Cadworth and Cadence Nash-2nd couple [Kirby and Candence ancestors are good friends so of course there's drama]

Felix Garcia and Stevie Baskara-Robbins -3rd couple (crossover) [Felix and Stevie are both best friends just like their ancestors]

Zander Robbins and Kacey Simon-1rst couple [Zander and Kacey's ancestors are best friends who are merely opposites and fell in love with each other]

Kevin Reed and Molly Garfunkel-4th couple [they are merely opposites of each other]

Nelson Baxter and Grace King-5th couple [they are very much in love]

Zoey 101 [Logan and Zoey] & Pretty Little Liars [Jason and Aria]

Logan Reese and Zoey Brooks-1rst couple [they are merely opposites of each other; despite they were with someone else but eventually fall out of love; and fell in love with another]

Chase Matthews and Lola Martinez-2nd couple [they are merely opposites; where their ancestors were best friends with one another where they don't have anything in common except how they died]

Michael Barret and Quinn Pensky-3rd period [they are merely opposites but, they are started off as being good friends and slowly fall for each other]

Dustin Brooks [Zoey's younger brother, where he and Zoey are both Hanna's and Hayley's younger cousin]

Jason DiLaurentis and Aria Montgomery [they have some common things with one another; where they slowly fall for each other, despite opposites]

Caleb Rivers and Hanna Monet [merely opposites but fell in love]

Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings [they were rivals with one another but, slowly fell in love with each other]

Prologue…

37 kids from six different schools had one thing in common, going to the same trip where they are all heading to go camping and along the way; they got stuck in the middle of some island that's called "Island of Lost Dreams" where they thought they found some civilization but instead they got stuck instead of to their destination where they found a mansion where their ancestors looked had a 2nd generations that looked exactly like them. What is to say that people looked like their great grandparents, aunts or uncles? Well these kids were; and for that point it made a lot sense but some confusion along the way. What to do? We'll just have to see hmm? If you want to find out? Read and review, where you readers out there will let me know if you enjoy or not! :]

End of Prologue

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_ _Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_⋆ ✦_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_ _Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_✮ ✵_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_ _Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_ ✸ _


End file.
